Cinder Fall
Special Quotes Vs. Mario, Scorpion, Iori Yagami, Frollo, and Yukiko Amagi "This Will be Quick and Painless" (Entrance Quote) "I Am Stronger then You" (Win Quote) "So You Control Fire as Well? Interesting" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sub-Zero, Elsa, Kula Diamond, Esdeath and Mitsuru Kirijo "Do You Really Think that Ice will Hurt Me?" (Entrance Quote) "Fire Melts Ice...Don't Forget That" (Win Quote) "It Really Is Useless to Fight me" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Jotaro Kujo and Dio Brando "A Stand You Say? Interesting...Let Us Test it" (Entrance Quote) "It's Been Fun But Now It is Over" (Win Quote) "Heh Even With this So-Called Stand It's Still Pointless to Fight Me" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Madotsuki, Yomika, Ib and Frisk "Aw Aren't You Cute?" (Entrance Quote) "I Hope I Don't Hit You That Hard" (Win Quote) "Not Much of a Talker Huh? It's Fine I Don't Mind Non-Talkers" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Yu Narukami, Tohru Adachi, Labrys and Sho Minazuki "Persona Users..." (Entrance Quote) "If You Weren't Around This World Would be Better" (Win Quote) "Did You Really Think You Can Defeat Me with Persona Alone?" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Luigi, Lucas and Aya Drevis "Cowards Makes this Fight Much Easy" (Entrance Quote) "Did I Make You Scared?" (Win Quote) "You Fear So Much...How About You Join Me and I Promise You...You Will Not Fear Anything Anymore" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Mary and Yuno Gasai "Feeling Sadistic Are We?" (Entrance Quote) "You Better Get Out before I Kill You" (Win Quote) "I Could Destroy You in 2 Seconds, This Way No One Will Miss You" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sonic.exe "This Will be More Quick then Ever" (Entrance Quote) "The Plushie Ruined Your Story and That's Why It's Gone" (Win Quote) "and You Call Yourself a God? HA! What a Joke...I Will Be Goddess Now" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Chara "Some Kids are Cute, You....Not So Much" (Entrance Quote) "Since When Were YOU the One in Control, Chara?" (Win Quote) "You Call Yourself Unbeatable? Ha! That is Laughable" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. AVGN, Irate Gamer and Nostalgia Critic "Anger Brings You in Defeat" (Entrance Quote) "Like I Said..Anger Brings You in Defeat" (Win Quote) "Fools Like You Never Really Understand" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sans "Sans the Skeleton...At Last We Meet" (Entrance Quote) "Did You Actually Think You Can Defeat Me?" (Win Quote) "Looks Like You'll Be Joining Your Brother Papyrus, Burning in Hell" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Cinder Fall (Mirror Match) "What is This Mockery?!" (Entrance Quote) "Imposters Like You Must Die!!!" (Win Quote) "Heh Even If You Were Me...You Still Wouldn't Defeat..Me...Huh" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Hitler "a Dictator Huh? You Seem a Worthy Opponent" (Entrance Quote) "Well It was Fun While It Lasted" (Win Quote) "At Least You are a Worthy Opponent to Fight" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Bowser and Ganondorf "The Time has Come...to Know Which is the Evilest?" (Entrance Quote) "It Seems You Were Beaten...Just like the Times You Failed to Beat a Hero" (Win Quote) "Don't Think...Obey" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. CinderFallFan64 "Oh...Well...This Should Be Interesting" (Entrance Quote) "a..Waifu? Well You Do Seem Interesting" (Win Quote) "You Really Are Letting Me Win?..You Really Are Interesting" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Jonathan Joestar "So Your this Jonathan that this Dio Guy Wanting Me to Kill" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like Dio Wouldn't Worry About You Anymore, Joestar" (Win Quote) "You Fight Well, Not that it Matters anyway" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Phantom Blood Dio "I've Been Waiting For this, Dio" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like I Get to Have Your Power" (Win Quote) "In Case if You Ever Try to Steal My Body I Will Burn your Head" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Young Cinder Fall "This Woman, Could It Be...is This Me from the Past?" (Entrance Quote) "Ah....Battling Myself..Seems Like Fun to me" (Win Quote) "Before I Had my Fire Powers...Seems Like a Long Time" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Joel, Vinny and Rev "Vinesauce Streamers...I'm So Glad to Join Me for this Fight" (Entrance Quote) "You'd Seem Like Excellent Fighters" (Win Quote) "It was Fun...Hope to See You Again Soon" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Mercury, Roman, Emerald and Neopolitan "So...How About a Little Practice?" (Entrance Quote) "Seems Like a Little More Training Will Help" (Win Quote) "You Trained Well...Very Well For that Matter" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Kars "Are You....Naked or Something?" (Entrance Quote) "Uh...Yeah I Beat You..So" (Win Quote) "You Call Yourself a Ultimate Life Form? Ha! What a Joke" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Spongebob and Patrick "Annoyance....No Wonder Your Squid Neighbor Wanted Me to Get Rid of You" (Entrance Quote) "Squidward Wouldn't have to Worry About You Anymore" (Win Quote) "Seems Like I Got Rid of Annoying Bastards Like You" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang "Foolish Girl...Prepare to Die" (Entrance Quote) "I Knew I Wanted You Gone" (Win Quote) "Now You Can Join the False Maiden" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Kirby and Majin Buu "You Won't be Eating Me" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like You Fail to Eat Me" (Win Quote) "Heh, You Look Cute" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Kid Trunks, Future Trunks, Bardock, Broly, Raditz, Nappa and King Vegeta "If Frieza Didn't Get Rid of You...I Guess I Will" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like that Got Rid of You" (Win Quote) "Frieza Wouldn't Have to Worry About You Saiyan Fools Anymore" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. The Lich King "So Your the Lich King Huh?" (Entrance Quote) "Hmph...Some King You Are" (Win Quote) "Join Me...And I Will Make You MY King, Arthas" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Darth Vader "Lord Vader...At Long Last We Meet" (Entrance Quote) "Your Force Cannot Hold Me Forever, Vader" (Win Quote) "You'll Become My Puppet When This is Done, Anakin" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sonic, Shadow and Silver "Looks Like I Had to Finish What Eggman Started" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like Eggman Won't Have to Worry About Hedgehogs anymore" (Win Quote) "Fastest Thing Alive/Ultimate Life Form/Saver of the Future? *Chuckles* It's All Laughable" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Cinder (Killer Instinct) "At Last We Meet...Ben Ferris" (Entrance Quote) "You Can't Be Who I Am...Cinder" (Win Quote) "No Matter What You Are...Your Just a Project" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Slender Man "How Long are You Gonna Keep Hiding Your Face?" (Entrance Quote) "You Must be a Coward if You Think Hiding Will Save You, Slendy" (Win Quote) "Now Your Nothing but a Fake" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Pyrrha Nikos "WHAT?! HOW ARE YOU ALIVE?!" (Entrance Quote) "Stay Dead!" (Win Quote) "Your No Better then I Thought You Were" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. The Meta "So Your The Meta, Huh?" (Entrance Quote) "Who Knew that The Marine is No Match for Me" (Win Quote) "You Were an Interesting Foe, Meta" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. The Auditor "You...." (Entrance Quote) "As a Fool like Him Has Fallen" (Win Quote) "You....Are No Match for Me, Auditor" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Water Users "Water and Fire Don't Mix Eh? Let's Test that Theory" (Entrance Quote) "Heh, You Couldn't Even Beat Me with Weak Water like that" (Win Quote) "I'll Burn You Into Flames" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Flame Fall "Flame...Do You Think You Can Defeat Your Own Mother?" (Entrance Quote) "Not Strong Enough" (Win Quote) "Come Back, When Your Strong Enough to Fight Me, Flame Fall" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. John Michael Mitchell "So...Heard your a Furry Correct?" (Entrance Quote) "That Just Proves that Your a Furry Fucker" (Win Quote) "Did You Suck Your Girlfriend's Dick While You Fight, You Bitch?" (Results Screen Quote) Vs. Sub Squid "The Hell Are You?" (Entrance Quote) "Looks Like You Wouldn't Take the Heat" (Win Quote) "I'm Going to Enjoy Killing You, Sub Squid" (Results Screen Quote) Category:Playable Round 3 Characters Category:RWBY Universe Category:Villains